


You're the Q to Us

by innerempire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves Peter, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MI6 Agents, No Angst, Peter & Stephen are British in this, Peter is an intelligent smol, Quartermaster!Peter, Sassy Peter, Some Plot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Tony and Stephen are agents with MI6 and are assigned a new quartermaster whom they can't help but to be absolutely smitten over.





	1. Q

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head while I was watching Skyfall...and I suddenly thought, ''omg..Tony and Stephen as MI6 agents with Peter as their quartermaster jfkgjdfh''. Thus, this was born. There's probably a ton of inaccuracies in this, but I tried my best! :> It'll most likely be a two or three part story, depending on how much I can churn out for this.

''I'm on leave, Fury. Make it quick.''

''You know, for someone who was adamant on  _not_ taking leave, you sure have been up to a great number of things.''

Tony shrugs a shoulder and drops into the empty seat, ''Monitoring me to make sure that I don't  _spiral_?''

''I have better things to do, Stark.'' The director leans back in his chair. ''I'm afraid we'll have to cut your leave short.''  _We need you back in the field._

Tony tries his best not to look  _too_ delighted, but it's hard to settle for nonchalance when he's been fucking bored out of his mind for the past three weeks. He had been here and there, and Fury had insisted that overworking himself to the brink of exhaustion wasn't the most ideal way to deal with his quartermaster's death. Death was inevitable in this line of work, but Pepper had been more than just his quartermaster. A best friend.

But that's that. Tony tries his best not to think about how she had died in that explosion and funnily enough, her last few words to him had been,  _''You'd better not fuck up when I'm not around, Tony.''_

''Are you ready to be back in the field, Stark?''

''You'd still put me there even if I wasn't.''

Fury grins at him in that knowing way of his and stands up, ''I'll introduce you to your new Quartermaster.''

''Wow. You actually  _found_ someone willing to work with me? How much are you guys paying him? Or did you regal him with stories of my infamous reputation?''

''I'm already regretting this.''

x.x.x

''Tony, this is Peter. He'll be your new Quartermaster.''

A kid.

Fury had assigned him a fucking kid. There was no way this kid was even fresh out of college. A face that young? No fucking way.

''I think you've confused me for a babysitter.'' Tony finally says, quietly amused when the kid folded his arms across his chest indignantly. ''Look at him! He looks like he still drinks milk out of a sippy cup!

''I'm sixteen,  _not_ six.'' Peter intones dryly before turning to Fury. ''Yes, I think I see now why no one wants to work with him.''

'' _Sixteen?_ You're fucking kidding me.''

''Trust me, Stark, you don't want to underestimate him. Peter graduated top in his cohort, is skilled in a number of martial arts  _and_ some of the tech that the agents are using right now was designed by him.''

The boy grins up cockily at him, ''I can do more damage on my laptop in my pajamas than what you can do in the field in a year, Agent Stark.''

Tony laughs despite himself and both of them exchange a friendly handshake, successfully navigating away from what might have been a disastrous encounter. 

''He'll be assigned to you temporarily until we can get another Quartermaster for you. One of the agents that Peter's been working with was seriously injured in a mission and he'll be on inactive status for half a year or so.'' Fury tells him as they make their way back to the male's office. ''We thought that it'd be best if he-''

The agent effectively cuts him off, ''You thought it'd be best to put two emotionally damaged individuals together? Not one of your brilliant ideas, but it's not like we've got a choice.

''Don't fuck this up, Stark.''

x.x.x

Tony finds out soon enough that there's a reason why Fury specifically chose Peter to work with him. Despite the age difference between them, the younger male took no shit from Tony. It was almost amusing how the boy still managed to sound respectful while giving Tony a lecture on how equipments should be returned back to him in one piece and also the extreme dangers of not listening to said Quartermaster. Peter was terribly mature for someone his age, but it shouldn't be surprising considering the place that he works in, but he was also childlike innocence and enthusiasm. The other agents would leave candies, jelly cups, even cute milk cartons on the male's desk each time they visited, and they'd positively coo over Peter as if the boy wasn't capable of causing irreversible damage if he wanted to.

They worked well together. For instance, if Tony deviated away from a plan (it's what he's known to do best), then Peter would simply sigh and try to work out a solution. He also learnt that pissing off the quartermaster would result in unfavorable situations. Like that one time he had destroyed half the equipment during a mission in Tibet. For the next mission, Peter had smiled sweetly at him and decided that the only equipment the agent was going to get was a radio transmitter and his own gun.

''Seriously?''

''Yes. That's what you get for blowing up half of the things I get for you, 007.'' Peter spins around in his chair. ''Oh, since you're going to Morocco, can you get me one those really lovely intricate lamps?''

It starts with the lamp. And then Tony found himself picking out gifts for Peter each time he's sent overseas on missions. Postcards,snacks, books and then it makes way to more expensive items. Perfume, jewelry and the sorts. They're crossing the line of agent and quartermaster, but it's not as if Tony is known for following rules. Fury has probably noticed the back-and-forth flirting going on, deciding against saying anything since Tony was completing his missions more efficiently than before, with less injuries and damaged weapons too.

Six months into their partnership, Tony finds out that he's not the only agent who particularly favors Peter. He arrives at the Q branch fifteen minutes late for his debrief, making his way over to Peter's desk so that he could give the boy his souvenir when he sees that there's someone perched at the edge of the male's desk, Peter laughing adorably at whatever it is that the person's saying. Tony slows his steps in an attempt to eavesdrop, but the younger male spots him and immediately lights up.

''Tony, you're back!'' Then, the boy frowns and glances down at his watch. ''You're late for your debrief. Do you know the shit Fury gives me each time you're late? I thought he was trying to be funny when he asked me to design a watch that'd like blow up in your face if you're late, but I think he's pretty serious about it.'' Peter finally realizes that introductions are to made when he catches Tony eyeing the stranger perched at his desk. ''Oh! Tony, this is Stephen. Also known as 004. Stephen, you've heard of Tony.''

Both of them settle for a firm handshake, squeezing harder than necessary as they size each other up.

''Great. Both of you are here. In my office. Now.'' Fury says as he breezes past Peter's desk.

''Good morning to you too.'' Tony calls out after the man.

x.x.x

''I'll make this quick.'' Fury starts as soon as Tony and Stephen settle down in their chairs. ''004, you'll be on active duty effective next week as per the all clear given by our doctors. As discussed, Peter will resume his role as your quartermaster and Tony's-''

''I don't see why you can't assign another quartermaster to Agent Stark, Fury.'' Stephen cuts in coolly, steely eyes fixed on the director. ''I understand he was only to be temporarily assigned to another agent while I recuperated. Peter's  _my_ quartermaster-''

''He's not  _yours_ , Agent Strange. Peter will assist whoever I goddamn want him to assist. I only assigned him to you because you  _scared_ off all of your previous handlers. Three of them left MI6 because of you.''

Stephen sniffs in disdain, ''That simply means they're not cut out for MI6 then. I refuse to work with any other handlers other than Peter. But that does not mean that I want to share him. No offence, Agent Stark.''

''None taken. But just so you know, I refuse to work with anyone else as well.''

Fury pinches the bridge of his nose in clear frustration, ''Goddamn it. Then both of you will have to learn how to  _share_. Make it  _work_ or I'll assign Q to another agent, 004, 007.'' The man threatens. ''Also, Q will be clearing his leave, so he'll be away for a month. You'll both be assigned temporary handlers until he returns.''

''Maybe I should get my doctors to extend my leave for another month.'' Stephen drawls, clearly not amused by what he's hearing. ''I'm sure Agent Stark has leave to clear as well.''

Tony snorts at that, and both of them share a small smile of victory at Fury's strangled sound of frustration.

_This is going to be interesting._


	2. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most agents at MI6 would say that Peter is an absolute delight to work with. Mainly because he knows his stuff and is pretty much the most adorable person to ever step foot into the organization. To add on, he's a whiz when it comes to producing and upgrading the tech that the agents use, and they find that being on their best behavior usually means that they'll get to test the new stuff (and also because Peter's downright scary to deal with when he's faced with spoilt equipments).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, it's been sometime since I've updated something!
> 
> For those of you wondering what happened to my previous fics, I deleted them on a whim because I was going through a sort of rough time which made me question several things. Unfortunately, I didn't keep a backup of those stories, so they're gone :'( I'm so sorry, but thank you for those who have shown support for my previous fics like 'Daddy Series' and 'Sugar (And Everything Nice)'. I'll be writing more in the future, so keep a lookout! :)

Most agents at MI6 would say that Peter is an absolute delight to work with. Mainly because he knows his stuff and is pretty much the most adorable person to ever step foot into the organization. To add on, he's a whiz when it comes to producing and upgrading the tech that the agents use, and they find that being on their best behavior usually means that they'll get to test the new stuff (and also because Peter's downright scary to deal with when he's faced with spoilt equipments). Peter looks unassuming day in and day out in his plaid shirts and cardigans, black-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, but almost everyone knows that it's not wise to underestimate the quartermaster. It's wise to avoid doing so if they want Agent Strange and Agent Stark to stay off their backs and escape threats of bodily harm. 

Of course, there's bound to be the odd few who finds taking orders from a sixteen year old completely nonsensical and 90% of the time, it doesn't end well for the agents. 

''Alright, 004. This looks like it's going to be an easy one, so  _please_ , try not to blow anything up.'' Peter leans back into his chair and fixes his attention on the screen where he's monitoring another agent's (008) progress. ''I really would appreciate having a smooth one before I go on leave.''

Stephen's amused chuckle comes through, ''I don't think Fury realizes what he's getting into by allowing you to go on one month leave.''

''Hey, it's what I need considering that I have to babysit both you and 007 now.'' Peter grumbles. ''Take the door on the left and there's a flight of stairs which is going to lead you to the main office. And, 004,  _please_ do not terrorize N when he takes over for the month.'' No one else had wanted to stand in for Peter during his absence, so he had no choice but to bribe Ned into doing so. 

''Well, if most of them are half as capable as you are, then we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?''

''Hang on a sec. Urgh, I have no idea why Fury wanted me to oversee 008's assignment. He's a total and utter jackass.'' The quartermaster complains, brows furrowing at what he's seeing on the screen. ''008, do not engage target unnecessarily as per Fury's orders.''

_''I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to take any instructions from some damn kid-''_

Peter clenches his jaw, ''008, I repeat, do not engage target. Fury wants target alive. If you refuse to do as instructed, then I'll have no choice but to disable the handprint sensor on your gun and bring this matter up with Fury.''

009 barks out a laugh, ''Good luck with that, kid.'', and then the line goes dead.

''Fuck!'' Peter swears under his breath, rapidly trying to bring communications back up because if 008 ends up killing the target, then it's both his and Peter's ass on the line. ''004, if you've acquired the data needed, there's an unguarded exit on the first floor. There's no security on that floor and all the cameras have been disabled. Think you could manage this on your own?''

''Your lack of faith in me is insulting, Q.'' Stephen's tone grows slightly concerned at how harried his quartermaster sounds. ''Is 008 giving you problems?''

''What's new?'' Well, if 008 wants to be a pain in his ass, then he'll do the same to the agent. ''He switched off communications after I specifically told him not to.'' Disabling 008's gun takes him mere minutes, which means that 008 is without any useful equipment at the moment. He's going to have one irate agent soon, but fuck it. ''I'll see you when you return, 004.''

''I look forward to seeing you, Q.''

Peter ends the communication and tosses his wireless headset on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. He sends Fury a quick update on the situation with 008. When Peter steps into the branch the next day, everyone looks as if they're on tenterhooks. The usual back and forth banter between his team is missing and Peter wheels his chair over to Ned, ''Did we lose an agent?'',

''No, Fury's in there with 008 giving him shit and trust me, it doesn't sound pretty.''

''Maybe 008 will learn to follow instructions in the future.''

''Good morning, Q.'' Stephen drawls as he approaches the desk, and it's amazing how collected he looks in a grey tailored suit despite having been on an nine hour flight.

''004, you're not scheduled for a debrief until 17:00 hours. Why have you come to terrorize me this early in the morning?''

The agent sets down a venti cup of coffee from the nearby coffee joint that Peter absolutely swears by and the quartermaster immediately paints on a sweet smile, ''I take that back. How was your flight?''

''Uneventful, but-''

''Morning, Q.'' Tony strolls in with a duffel bag over his shoulder. ''Agent Strange, what a  _delight_ to see you.'' He notes the cup of coffee in Peter's hands and then frowns, ''Damn it. You beat me to it again.''

Stephen shoots Tony a smug smile and Peter rolls his eyes, ''A second coffee is what I'll need if I need to deal with both of you today. Thank you.'' He plucks the cup from Tony's hand and sets it on his desk.

There's a medium-sized bowl that agents drop whatever candies and treats into after their assignments and it's almost overflowing, which goes to show just how popular Peter is among the agents. Especially when it comes to 004 and 007. No one understands just how Peter can handle both of them at the same time without going nuts. In fact, it's as if he's got them wrapped around his pinky.

Peter's startled when 008 stalks up to his desk and roughly shoves his chair back, ''Do you have a problem with me, kid? Thanks to what you did, Fury's taking me off assignments until further notice.''

The quartermaster coolly regards the other, ''I did inform you that I'd bring this up with Fury if you refused to follow orders, 008.''

''Fuck you. You're just a damn kid-''

Tony slips in between Peter and 008, ''Hey, is that any way to talk to someone who makes sure you get out of your assignments alive?''

''This is none of your business, Stark. For all I know, the kid slept his way up to become quartermaster-''

Stephen's gaze narrows as he tenses up, ''Language, 008. I don't appreciate you speaking to my quartermaster like that.'' The agent warns, tone frosty. 

'' _Our_ quartermaster.'' Tony quips in to correct, earning himself an eye roll from the other male. ''See, things like that are important.''

008 barks out a laugh and gestures to the both of them, ''Both of you are awfully protective of him. What? Does he bend over like a good bitch for the both of you? I'm not surprised that he's a cocksucking fag- '' He doesn't get to finish the crude remark before Tony drives his fist into the agent's nose, which results in a satisfying crack sound.

''007! Agent Stark-'' Peter shoots up of his chair, but Stephen holds an arm out to stop him. 

''Let me.''

''Honestly, Stark.'' Stephen lightly clicks his tongue in disapproval. ''How uncouth. Is that really the best you can do?'' 008's still reeling from the sudden punch and he's not expecting it when Stephen grabs him by the nape and roughly brings his head down against the edge of Peter's table where it collides with a sickening thud. 

There's screeches of  _ohmyfuckinggod_ coming from the rest, blood gushing profusely from the agent's nose where he's now slumped on the floor. Tony hauls him up by the collar of his shirt, ''Now, I believe you owe my-'' Stephen coughs. ''- _our_ quartermaster an apology.''

''Oh god.'' Peter breathes out, rooted to the spot. ''Both of you fucked his face up. Oh god. Fury is going to  _kill_ me. He's going to cancel my leave and I'm going to be stuck here entertaining the both of you when I could be in the Maldives sipping on mocktails.''

Fury's door swings open and everyone waits with bated breath as he surveys the scene before him, ''What the fuck is going on here?!''

''We're just teaching 008 a lesson here in treating people with respect, Fury.'' Stephen answers, eyeing 008 with clear disdain. ''Honestly, if this is the kind of agents that you're hiring, I'm afraid MI6's reputation is at risk.''

Peter covers his face with his hands and groans out loud.

''In my office, Stark, Strange. NOW!'' Fury bellows before he disappears into the office.

Tony lightly pats 008 on the cheek, ''I hope you learnt your lesson, asshole. You-'' He motions for Ned, who looks as if he'd rather hide under the desk at that moment and swallow an exploding device, to come over. ''Bring him down to medical. Think he might need a facial restructuring.''

x.x.x

''What the fuck is wrong with the both of you?'' Fury explodes as soon as Tony and Stephen take their seats in the director's office.

''008 made severely derogatory remarks towards Q.'' Stephen's posture is still taut from barely restrained anger. ''I've brought this matter up with you, Fury. This is not the first time 008 has knowingly gone against Q's instructions during an assignment. You should know better than to get Q to-''

Fury brings his fist down onto the table, ''Don't you tell me how to do my work, Agent Strange. You're on thin ice, 004. Let me remind you that you once snapped an agent's wrist and broke his ribs. Peter is capable of fighting his own battles and standing up for himself. He's not going to be able to do so if you keep coddling him like that.''

Tony senses that it's the wrong thing to say and for once, he doesn't really want to get on Stephen's bad side.

''Peter is an essential asset to MI6 and he has his hands full with us agents, and barely has enough time as it is to make sure that we return from the field safely, some of which who does not appreciate what he does. As capable and talented as he is, let me remind you that he is  _only_ sixteen with huge responsibilities on his shoulders. Responsibilities which you entrusted him with. He's my quartermaster, and I have his best interests at heart, which I believe  _you_ lack. So, don't tell me that I'm coddling him, Fury.''

The director purses his lips, but he remains speechless because the man knows that there's truth in the agent's words.

''Fine. I'll let both of you off with a warning this time round. Get out of my face before I change my mind.''

Outside, Tony finally speaks up, ''Did you really snap someone's wrist and broke his ribs?''

''I did.'' Stephen replies in a matter-of-fact tone. ''He said some terribly hurtful things to Q, so I did terribly hurtful things to him.''

''Right...'' Tony trails off. ''I can see why they all find you terrifying.''

Peter's anxiously waiting for them and immediately rushes up to the pair, ''What did Fury say? Both of you didn't get into trouble, did you?''

Tony slings an arm around the younger male's shoulder, ''Nope. He gave us a gold star each and told us that we did a fucking fantastic job.'' Peter elbows him in the gut and he doubles over slightly. ''Okay, no, he didn't.''

''As much as I don't approve of what both of you did....'' Peter heaves a resigned sigh, though he flashes them a grateful smile a second later. ''... _thank you._ It was kind of sweet in a brutal way? I mean, I did have all that blood to wipe off my desk, but...I appreciate it.''

''You're welcome. I'll take payment in the form of a dinner date.''

''In your dreams, 007.''

''Know your limits, Stark.''

x.x.x

 


	3. 004's Quartermaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter straightens up and stares straight into his eyes, refusing to be intimidated by the other, ''You can fuck right off with that tone of yours.'' Nearly, N gasps at his boldness, and the rest of them are doing a terrible job of pretending to be engrossed in their work. ''I can do more damage on my laptop than what you're capable in the field, 004, so don't take that tone with me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's and Peter's backstory!
> 
> I had so, so much fun writing this and now, I think I might watch the entire movie again. There'll be a part two to their backstory, so I hope I can work on it and upload it soon! :>

When Peter had first been recruited into MI6 at a very young age as a tech and data analyst, he was already known for his brilliant hacking skills and talent for upgrading and designing tech. It was only natural that he would work his way up to quartermaster from there, especially after his parent's death. They had died while on a mission in Columbia, caused by their own quartermaster who had failed to guide them to safety before a bomb blast wrecked the building.

Agents, no matter how skilled, would always need someone to watch their backs for them. 

Only 004 was without a quartermaster, which made it only right that Fury would assign him to Stephen Strange. The terribly _infamous_ agent of MI6. He's heard the stories, of course. Resident douchebag, too bloody cocky for his own good, posh bastard who's certain he's so much better than everyone else. Peter got pitying looks from the rest of the team once news circulated round, most of them making it a point to wish him and to  _''stay strong, kid''._

He could see why.

004's presence was enough for whatever buzz in the room to dwindle down to absolute silence as he stalks in; clad in a well-tailored black suit that he wore like an armor. The male possessed a sort of dignified aura to him, couple with the neatly kept goatee that he was sporting. With a no-nonsense air to him, eyes steely as he surveys the room, finally descending on Peter who busy setting up his desk.

Of fucking course Fury would throw him to the piranhas and pair him with the most notorious MI6 agent ever.

''So. Fury informed me that you're my new quartermaster. There must be some mistake.'' 004 draws, perching himself against the edge of Peter's desk, giving him the full once over. ''I'm sure you've read the file on what happened to my previous one.''

Yeah, the poor sod, with  _five_ years of quartermaster experience to him, had quit MI6 on a twenty-four notice after just one mission with Stephen.

Peter straightens up and stares straight into his eyes, refusing to be intimidated by the other, ''You can fuck right off with that tone of yours.'' Nearly, N gasps at his boldness, and the rest of them are doing a terrible job of pretending to be engrossed in their work. ''I can do more damage on my laptop than what you're capable in the field, 004, so don't take that tone with me.''

Does he have a possible death wish? Because Peter's actually talking down to an agent who's _twenty-two_ years older than he is.

Stephen's lips purses into a thin, displeased line and Peter thinks,  _this is fucking it._ _First day as quartermaster and I'm probably going to end up dead in a bloody ditch somewhere at this posh bastard's hand._ He pretends to remain unfazed. Very, very surprisingly, the dark-haired male then holds a hand out, corners of his lips curling up into a somewhat sly smile, ''Stephen Strange.''

Warily, Peter eyes his hand before grudgingly shaking it, ''Peter. Or Q. Whichever you prefer, 004.''

''I have a feeling you're one that doesn't scare easily.''

''Good luck trying, Agent.'' Peter mutters, turning his back to the other so that he can actually get back to organizing his table.

N wheels over to him the moment the agent steps out of the office, ''Did you just tell Stephen Vincent Strange to fuck off? I don't know if you're brave, or if you're like... _mental._ I don't know, man. But that was cool.''

Peter sniffs in response, ''Not like he's the bloody Queen.''

Moving forward, it feels like 004's trying his damnedest to make his quartermaster's life pure, living hell; from refusing to listen to instructions, putting himself in extremely risky situations, and most of the time, his cockiness gets in the way of his missions. It's as if he's purposely trying to drive Peter away by being an insufferable git. But Peter refuses to take the bait and resolutely sticks to his guns, refusing to take any shift from the agent. His job as quartermaster is to always make sure that the infuriating bastard makes it back to HQ alive (and in one piece), so he does just that (even if there are times where he's tempted to leave Stephen stranded in some godforsaken country). 

Still, Peter has to admit that no other agent in MI6 could match up to 004's skills. He gets the job done in minimal time, even if it means putting himself in completely risky nail-biting situations. It shouldn't even be surprising that honeypot missions was the male's forte. Both genders would have no issue falling for his glib tongue, what with the whole goatee and suit ensemble suiting his swollen ego perfectly.

Along the way, they've reached a sort of agent-quartermaster understanding, surprisingly managing to remain cordial with each other.

''You know, Q, you're making it terribly difficult for me  _not_ to like you.''

Peter spins round in his chair, lifting his glasses up to his head, ''Cut the crap, 004. Which of my tech did you break this time round?''

''You'll be quite pleased to know that I've damaged nothing this time round. Your lack of faith in me is upsetting, Q.'' Stephen places a black shopping bag on the male's table, sliding it towards him. ''A little something from my mission in France.''

''...I'm still not letting you test out that new watch yet, no matter what you're bribing me with.''

Stephen actually  _laughs_ , and the entire office, is in fact, staring at the both of them with bated breath. Curious despite himself, Peter peeks into the bag, pleasantly surprised to find that the agent had actually purchased a [cardigan ](https://www.mrporter.com/en-dk/mens/product/gucci/slim-fit-webbing-trimmed-wool-cardigan/1093670)for him. He touches it, the navy wool so soft beneath his fingers, admiring the red and green webbing trims.

''This is...'' Peter holds it up, feeling touched for some odd reason. ''...really quite lovely. Thank you, 004.''

''A small gift to commemorate your third month as my quartermaster. I understand that...I'm not the easiest person to work with.'' 

Peter bites the inside of his cheek to hide a smile, though he does nod his head in agreement. ''The absolute worst, really.''

''...but you've been nothing but exceptional, and quite easily the best I've ever had the pleasure of working with.'' The genuine compliment has Peter flushing to the very tip of his ears.

''You're very welcome, 004.'' Primly, Peter clears his throat, face feeling terribly warm. ''Do drop by the lab before your mission briefing tomorrow. Perhaps I'll let you test out that new watch afterall. Now, do kindly piss off. Your presence really decreases the productivity in this room and I need my people to be at their best.''

Once Peter's certain that Stephen's out of the room, he shrugs off the pale cream cardigan that he's wearing and pulls on the new one instead. It fits him perfectly, except that the sleeves go past his hands...just the way he likes it.

''Oh, this is  _very_ nice.'' He says to himself, flinching in his chair when Ned suddenly slides up next to him. 

His friend peels the cardigan back so that he can get a look at the tag, ''Seriously? Gucci?''

''Hm?'' Peter rubs his cheek against the material happily. ''What?''

''...did you even _look_ at the tag?''

It  _is_ Gucci. And because both Ned and he are quite curious as to how much it costs, Ned brings his laptop over so that they can do a little search on Google.

''...what the fuck?'' Peter breathes out. ''It's...€650. I think I'm going to pass out. That utter cock!''

But he doesn't  _really_ feel guilty about it or anything, since agents do earn quite an indecent amount of money just by working for MI6. Still, it's a bit of an extravagant gift, especially for someone whom you've just met. 

Still, the cardigan quickly becomes a personal favorite which he wears to the office often. It's ridiculously comfortable (of course it is), and there's a scent which he can't exactly pinpoint until Stephen returns from his four day stint in Berlin.

It's the scent of Stephen's ridiculously overpriced Clive Christian No.1 cologne.

x.x.x

Despite the overwhelming stress of his job, Peter very rarely loses his temper.There days where he's grumpy, yes, but it's nothing a power nap and coffee can't six. He  _enjoys_ what he does, even if he has to deal with ridiculously infuriating agents who seem to take pleasure in diving head first into dangerous situations just for the thrill of it. So, it definitely comes as a surprise when Peter completely loses it on one of 004's missions.

''I told you to  _wait,_ 004! I was quite clear with my instructions, was I not? If you had taken the wrong exit just now, you could have gotten caught in that crossfire!''

_''Yes, well, I'm alive, aren't I?''_

''Only because I managed to fucking override the lock from here!'' Peter cries out, clearly frustrated beyond belief. He realizes that his hands are actually trembling, and that he's shaking from what had transpired just mere minutes ago. 

_''Q, you're really being quite dramatic. I've been doing this for years, even before you came along. I don't need you.''_

It stings more than it should. ''Did you just-  _dramatic?_ '' Peter repeats in an incredulous tone. The  _nerve_ of this bastard. ''You could have died, 004, and if you did...that would have been on _me_. But yeah, I suppose you don't really need me, do you?'' Hurt tinges his tone. ''You know what? Do whatever you want.''

_''No, Q, that came out wrong. I-''_

Peter cuts the communication before Stephen can get another word out, wrenching his headset off and tossing it onto the table. It's really not professional of him, but he's seen Stephen through the end of his mission and that's considered a job done. It wouldn't do for him to cry in front of his team, especially when M squeezes him on the shoulder to ask if he's alright.

''Fine, yeah. Just-'' Peter's voice cracks a little. ''-it's nothing.'' 

x.x.x

Peter calls in sick the next day, but Fury is surprisingly lenient about it since it's been  _months_ since the boy has actually taken a day off. There are fifteen missed calls from Stephen which Peter has ignored since yesterday, still smarting from the hurtful words. Why was he so affected anyway?  _Because I thought, that maybe...we were friends? Sort of?_ Annoyed with himself, Peter decides that a long, warm soak in the bath might do the trick. Might as well drown himself while he's at it (yes, fine, he's being dramatic now).

Fifteen minutes later, he steps out of his bedroom to find Stephen seating on his sofa as if he belongs there, a one leg crossed over the other. 

''How- how did you override my security system?''

''Oh, I didn't.'' Stephen answers. ''It was impossible to override it. So, I broke the lock. Well, this tiny thing did.'' He's referring to the tiny explosive that Peter had created. It wouldn't cause that much of a damage, but it was strong enough to blast the lock open.

''You  _broke_ it?'' True to Stephen's word, the lock is indeed broken. ''You broke my fucking door?! Can't you knock like every normal person out there?''

''You wouldn't have let me in if I did that.'' The male counters nonchantly, uncrossing his leg as he gets up to his feet.

Peter throws his hands up in the air, ''You- you're a fucking tosser. A downright  _git_!'' He half-yells, about to go on a tirade when Stephen steps right up in front of him.

''I'm sorry.''

''...excuse me?''

Stephen looks visibly pained, and for someone as egoistic as he is, he's definitely not the sort that throws out apologies easily. ''I'm apologizing.''

Peter glares at him, ''...go on. I'm listening.''

''You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?''

''Nope.'' Peter crosses his arms against his chest. ''What are you sorry for? You can't just say that and expect me to say, _''Oh, that's alright. All's forgiven, mate.''_. It doesn't work that way.''

''Yesterday, I said some...hurtful things. The part about not needing you? Completely untrue. I would be completely _useless_ without you sassing and cussing me in my ear. I'm terribly sorry about the hurtful things I said to you, Q- _Peter_.'' The older male amends, steadily keeping his gaze.

Peter feels some of his annoyance dissipating, quite mollified by the agent's apology. ''Well, that was...that was better than what I was expecting.'' He finally says, awkwardly scratching his nape. ''Right. Will you please call someone to fix that damn door? I'll go make us some tea.''

Nothing like tea to diffuse an awkward situation. Peter finds himself smiling as he prepares the cups, Stephen calling one of the techs from HQ to come and resolve the issue as soon as possible. Who would have thought that he'd get Stephen Strange, of all people, to actually  _apologize_ to him? Madness.

''004, you've read my file, right?'' Peter questions as he sets the mugs down on the coffee table. ''About my parents.''

''Briefly. I understand that they were longtime agents with MI6. But they...'' Stephen pauses, unsure if he should continue.

Peter curls up in one of the chairs opposite of Stephen, ''Yes, they passed away a few years ago. Their quartermaster didn't do a through job of securing their safety and quite basically, led them to their death. It could have been avoided if he had done his research on the building, but well...no point crying over split milk.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Wow, that's two apologies in a day. Today  _is_ my lucky day.''

Stephen glowers at him.

''Do you understand why I lost my cool now, 004? I understand that you're more than capable of getting the job done, but there are moments where you  _need_ to listen to me. It's not going to work out if you can't trust me.''

From then on, something  _shifts_ in their agent-quartermaster dynamics. It's not odd for agents to be friends with their handlers, considering that they operate in close proximity, but everyone seems surprised at how well both Stephen and Peter get along. Peter finds that beneath that cocky and aloof exterior, Stephen's actually a not-so-bad guy to be around with. He's sarcastic most of the time, but it's rarely directed at him. What used to be just work-related conversations progresses to discussing about art and technology, and banters over the best spy film to ever be directed.

It's quite clear then what they have now is friendship.

''Peter! Thank fuck you're here.'' A harried looking colleague runs over to him as soon as he steps into the office. ''Where have you been?!''

''I sent an e-mail out saying that I was going to be on half-day leave. What's the matter?''

''It's that bloody nutjob agent of yours. Christ, he's giving T the most awful tongue-lashing ever and she's in bloody tears because of him. Will you please take over the comms?''

Peter pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. Just when he thought that he was going to have a pretty decent day. He offers her an apologetic look and settles in his seat, immediately taking over the call where Stephen's still on a tirade,  _''-what sort of bloody idiots does Fury hire if they can't even do something as simple as-''_

The quartermaster smoothly cuts him off, ''Well, someone's in a lovely mood today.''

_''...Q?''_

''Stop terrorizing my people, 004.'' But Peter's tone is entirely fond, though he's aware that he shouldn't encourage such awful behavior from the older male. ''I do need a day off sometimes, you know. You can't throw a bloody fit each time I'm not around. It doesn't work that way.''

_''Well, that hardly matters now. You're here.''_

Peter tells himself that it's because he doesn't want a repeat of this situation, but from then on, he operates from home even when he's supposed to be off duty. A small part of him acknowledges the fact that he won't be at ease if he's not the one handling Stephen's missions, and Peter doesn't trust the agent not to upset his team. So in a way, it's quite a brilliant win-win situation.

''Are you seeing anyone?'' Stephen asks him one day, making himself comfortable in the quartermaster's chair, upending the bowl of candy so that he can pick out the ones he like.

Peter scoffs, ''Do I look like I have the time to date? I have my hands full as it is taking care of you.'' He mentions jokingly. In all honesty, he's lost count the number of times he's had to cancel dates because of his job. 

''Perfect. I don't share very well with others.''

It  _should_ be creepy, right? Because Peter's not an object to be owned. And yet, a surge of affection courses through him at those words. 

''Git.''

x.x.x


End file.
